Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- Mandate UNEC to declare territorial waters for Loveshack *Novak for *AAC for *Stahl Empire for * Lupaia for * Dalania for * Kanland: For (the territorial waters should be equidistant between Loveshack and the Stahl and AS territory.) Allow nukes to be used when defending from invasion *Novak for *AAC for *AS against. We really don't need another World Breaker... *Dalania against, the circumstances of defensive use is too changable to be acceptable. *Shaderia: Abstain, Though I kind of support the idea I agree with Dalania. *Stahl Empire Against * Lupaia against. * Kaneland: For Allow nukes again *AAC abstain *AS against. COME ON PEOPLE. *Dalania against. Last time nukes were 'allowed', somewhere in the region of 26 million people died whithtin 24 hours, that kind of travesty cannot be allowed to occur again. *Shaderia: Abstain, though nuking Kaneland was fun allowing nukes would pose problems (the mechanics still need to be perfected, get on it UNEC) **You get on it ** This is not UNEC's responsibility and needs to be discussed by all players - hence it not being done yet *Stahl Empire Against * Lupaia against Thorough background checks on all UN staff to be carried out It is a well known rumour that the UN is in the pocket of Jim Moriarty, or at least that his ears are everywhere - consider he just acquired a potentially catastrophic biological weapons, tighter security checks on current staff employed by the UN will root out potential spies. *AS for *AAC for, though how exactly will they be implemented? * Dalania for * Kaneland: Against. * Lupaia for Remove all combat restrictions against the forces of the Four Horsemen Nuclear, biological and chemical measures, and anything else that might be banned under order of the UN, are to be considered perfectly reasonable measures to defend against the Steel Tide and Cult of the Machine God. *Lupaia for *Dalania for *Kaneland: For Form a special council for responding to the Horsemen All members of said council to be player-controlled and screened. They are to be given absolute authority when dealing with these matters - answerable to nobody, UNGA and UNEC included. *Lupaia for *Dalania for Those in UNEC power at the time of the unconstitutional authoritisation of the nuking of AAC to be tried for War Crimes. To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake